totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wenecja w Amsterdamie?
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 6 McKey siedzi i kieruje pociągiem. McKey: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie! Odwiedziliśmy kraj koniczyny! Irlandię! Przed tym zmagaliśmy się z niemałymi problemami w pociągu. Kimberly i Lukaninho znaleźli między sobą wspólny język. Niestety Cassidy i Kenneth już tego nie osiągnęli. Cassidy znowu zmieniła się w diabła, ale podobnie jak Kimberly, Kenneth potraktował ją gazem pieprzowym. Kaczuszki również próbowały sobie poradzić. Allice w ogóle nie tęskniła za słoikiem, a Bobbie ujawnił swoją prawdziwą duszę chcąc zabić Selishę. Tyson i Emma dyskutowali z Tony'm. Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, że ta trójka to nudziarze? Zadanie polegało na odwiedzeniu i wykonaniu trzech zadań związanych z Irlandią. Spotkaliśmy tam Fernando, Rouse i Ari! Kenneth w czasie zadania posłużył za garniec, w którym mieli zjechać inni członkowie jego drużyny, a Selisha przeorała całe pole koniczyny. Mimo, że drużyna "Bitch, please" jako pierwsza trafiła do mety, jednak po drodze zgubili Cassidy. Kaczuszki dzięki temu po raz kolejny wygrały, drużyna "Bitch, please!" po raz kolejny trafiła na ceremonię. Wyleciała Cassidy. I tak została nam w grze finałowa 10. Kto jako kolejny odpadnie dzisiaj? A kto wygra? Czy "Bitch, please!" odbije się od dna? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki! Przygodzie w Europie!!! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Drużyna "Bitch, please!" jechała załamana po ostatniej eliminacji. Zostało ich już tylko czwórka. Kenneth i Lukaninho rozmawiali. Lukaninho: Szkoda mi jej nawet... Kenneth: Cassidy? Mimo, że była dziwna, zmieniała kolor twarzy, promowała sklep, który kupiła jakaś Beth, nikt jej nie lubił, nie miała przyjaciół, ubierała się dziwnie, miała dziwne włosy, była za bardzo jak jakaś Beth, była jak kura, zachowywała się jak Eufemia i... Lukaninho: Wystarczy... Kenneth: Ale przecież to prawda... (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Ehh... trzeba było wywalić wtedy Fatimę. Wtedy nowi uczestnicy byli by silniejsi w naszej drużynie, a kolejna odpadła by Kimberly! W sumie... nie przejmuje się tym nawet... przecież Kimberly i Fatima w życiu nie dojdą do porozumienia! Kenneth: Ehh... najchętniej bym teraz się wykąpał w tej pięknej marmurowej wannie w Przedziale Zwycięzców... Lukaninho: Więc... gdzie problem? Kenneth: Problem? No w tym, że są tam Kaczuszki! Lukaninho: Chodź! Pobawmy się z nimi w podchody! Lukaninho i Kenneth wyszli z przedziału. Tymczasem Fatima i Kimberly siedziały koło siebie. Były jednak do siebie zwrócone tyłem. Obie chciały się do siebie odezwać. Znaczy Fatima nie chciała, ale Kimberly chciała. Kimberly: Ten... Fatima: Nie! Kimberly: Ale... Fatima: Nie! Kimberly: Cóż... Fatima: Nie? Kimberly: Ehh... Fatima: Nie!! Kimberly: Tak. Słuchaj. Mam gdzieś, czy mnie lubisz, czy nie. Ja cię nienawidzę, ale... Fatima wstała i wyszła. Kimberly: Co... to miało być? Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców right|150px Allice siedziała na suficie i rozmawiała z Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem. Allice: Ahh! Nie sądzisz, że mamy dzisiaj piękną pogodę Międzygalaktyczny jednorożcu? Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu! Mu, Mu, Mu!!!!!!!!! Obiad! Mumumumuuuu! Allice: Rozumiem! Wiesz? Dalej przypominasz mi Petera, którego imienia nie mogę zapamiętać! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muu! Kheeeee! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec splunął na Tony'ego. Ślina Jednorożca przeteleportowała Tony'ego do pokoju zwierzeń. (pokój zwierzeń)Tony: Dobra... przed chwilą siedziałem w przedziale, a nagle znalazłem się tutaj. Dobra... to dziwne i nie tylko dlatego, że tu jestem. Dobra... idę pooglądać z ukrycia mojego seksi Kenneth'a! Allice: O jak dobrze! Nawet już umiesz bekać! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu! Tyson spojrzał na Allice, która siedziała na suficie z Jednorożcem. Tyson: Allice. Możemy porozmawiać? Allice: A o czym? Tyson: Więc, czy ty wyprowadzałaś już swojego nowego pupilka? Allice: ... Tyson: Więc? Allice: To go się wyprowadza? Tyson wskazał na wielki stos tęczowych kup w kształcie głowy Beth. Tyson: Więc? Allice: Nie wiem o co ci się rozchodzi... Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec splunął na Tysona. Siła śliny przeniosła go do składziku na miotły. Allice: Dobrze! Kontynuujmy nasz podporanek! Allice i Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec popijali herbatkę. Tymczasem Emma była arbitrem na sesji z terapii małżeńskiej. Selisha: I wtedy Bobbie-kun zacisnął ręce na szyi Selishy-san! Selisha-san nie zdążyła z obiadem, a Bobbie-kun chciał ją zabić!!!! Bobbie: Co?! Ja tego nie pamiętam! Selisha: Widzisz Emma-san? Bobbie-kun był taki upity, że Bobbie-kun nie pamięta co robił! Selisha-san boi się wracać do domu!!! Emma: Czyli alkohol... Bobbie: Co?! Jaki alkohol! Nie ogarniam!!! Selisha: A do tego Bobbie-kun jest jeszcze tępy! Emma: Czy chcesz się rozwieść z Bobbiem, Selisho? Selisha: Selisha-san to rozważała... Bobbie: Jaki rozwód! Przecież... my nawet nie braliśmy ślubu! Selisha: Emma-san widzi? Bobbie-kun nawet... nawet... nie pamięta naszego ślubu! Selisha rozpłakała się. Selisha: W dodatku Bobbie-kun zamiast przytulić Selishe-san w łóżku to co nocy planuje jak zawładnąć światem! Selisha-san nie czuje się przy Bobbiem-kun jak kobieta! Bobbie: ... Selisha: Emma-san wie? W dodatku co noc... co nos Selisha-san musi niszczyć wynalazki Bobbiego-kuna! Bobbie: Właśnie! Próbuje zarobić na chleb! Każdy ma jakąś pracę! Chciałem zawładnąć światem... to moja praca! Selisha: W dodatku praca Bobbiego-kuna jest tak nisko płatna, że nawet nic nie może sobie Selisha-san kupić! Selisha płakała. Z żalu rzuciła w Bobbiego kataną i uciekła. Bobbie: Dobra... czy tylko ja nic z tego nie zrozumiałem? Emma: Najwidoczniej tak! Emma odeszła. Pociąg, Korytarz right|150px right|150px Kenneth i Lukaninho zakradali się do Przedziału Zwycięzców. Kenneth: Wiesz... jak mówiłem o wykąpaniu się w wannie Zwycięzców na prawdę... nie mówiłem tego na poważnie. Lukaninho: A ja chcę im podziękować za przegranie ostatniego wyzwania... Kenneth: Słucham? Lukaninho: No to co słyszałeś. Kenneth: Czyli idę tutaj bez większego znaczenia? Lukaninho: Twój pobyt ma znaczenie. Rzucisz do pokoju słoik z tym! Lukaninho pokazał słoik z tęczową kupą Galaktycznego jednorożca w kształcie Beth. Kenneth: ... Lukaninho: I jak? Kenneth: Powiem tak... nie jestem aż na tyle głupi by być twoim pachołkiem... więc... Tony wciągnął Kennetha do składziku na miotły. Lukaninho: Kenneth? Cisza. Lukaninho: Ehh... i znowu muszę zrobić wszystko sam. Pociąg, Składzik na Miotły right|150px right|150px Kenneth siedział w środku ciemnego pokoju. Był przywiązany do krzesła, a koło niego stał Tony. Kenneth: Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że już to przeżyłem! Tony: Spokojnie! Ale teraz cię już na pewno zgwałcę! Kenneth: To super... Nagle za Tony'm stanął Tyson. Tyson: Nie ogarniam... przed chwilą stałem pod Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem, a teraz jestem tutaj... dlaczego?! Tony: Aaa! Tony uderzył w głowę Tysona Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem. Tyson upadł nieprzytomny. Kenneth: Hej? Co to za obrzydlistwo! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Mu! Muuuuuuuuuu! Kheeee! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec splunął na Kennetha, a ten wrócił do Przedziału Niewolników. Allice: Jenorożcu, który mi przypomina Petera, ale nie pamiętam jak Peter miał na imię!!! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuuuuuuu! Kheeee! Tony: O nie... Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec splunął na Tony'ego. Po chwili Tony wylądował w kotłowni. Za dzwiami było można usłyszeć Lukę, który krzyczał z przerażenia. Allice: Więc... herbatkaaaa! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuuuu Herbatka! Mu! Mu! Mu!!! Amsterdam, Rynek right|150px right|150px Wszyscy stali na środku rynku. Wszyscy byli nieco przerażeni widokiem Amsterdamu. Odbywał się tam bowiem "Tydzień Międzygalaktycznych Jednorożców i Kucknów". Allice skakała ze szczęścia. Allice: Aaa! Więcej Międzygalaktycznych Jednorożców!!! Aaa! (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Nie wiem kompletnie gdzie ja jestem, ale kocham to miejsce! Wreszcie mogę pokazać się gdzieś z moim ukochanym jednorożcem i nie bycia uznaną za wariatkę... i bez potrzeby dzwonienia po N.A.S.A... Fatima: Ehh! A teraz nie zwrócę na to uwagi jak na divę przystało! Fatima założyła czarne okulary. Kimberly: Super... okulary! Kimberly o mało nie zwymiotowała. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Sama jestem sobą zażenowana, ale czas by... zaraz zwymiotuje... połączyć siły z... nie, ja nie mogę!... Fatima! Bleee! Nie ufam, ani Lukaninho, ani Kennethowi. Nie znam ich i wiem, że zmieniam mój plan o milion stopni... Emma: Ehh... Tyson: Co się stało Emmo? Emma: Nic. Zauważyłam, jakie to my mamy problemy w drużynie! Przecież Bobbie i Selisha nie są bliscy rozwodu! Tyson: Szczegółem jest to, że nigdy nawet nie byli parą... Emma: Mimo to! Musimy ich pogodzić. Tyson: Tylko, żeby ich pogodzić to musisz albo zabić Bobbie'go, albo Selishe. Emma: Trudno... Emma wyciągnęła piłę łańcuchową. Emma: Mus, to mus! Tyson: Hej... spokojnie. Emma wpadła w ramiona Tysona. Tyson: Nie denerwuj się... Emma: Wiesz... to nic. Tylko mnie złapałeś, ale Kimberly chyba myśli ociupinkę inaczej... Tyson: Że co? Kimberly stała za Tyson'em z wyrwanym z ziemi wcześniej hydrantem. Tyson: O nie... Kimberly wbiła hydrantem głowę Tysona w bruk. W tym właśnie momencie przyszła McKey z notesem. McKey: Pamiętać by zapłacić za naprawę bruku w Amsterdamie... McKey spojrzała na ochroniarza, którego właśnie połykał Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec Allice. McKey: Zapłacić za wizyty u psychoterapeuty, za szczepionki na Jednorożoconukteozę, wściekliznę i Andziozę... i za naukę w żłobku dla Allice... Allice: Taaaaaaaak! Żłobek! McKey: Zatem nie będę dłużej przedłużała. Witajcie w Holandii! Od zawsze kraju wolnym, który umiał zagospodarować dosłownie wszystko co im dano! Zawsze tolerancyjni na mniejszości i właśnie tu mieszka największa grupa ludzi wierzy w jednorożce! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muu! Kheee! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec wypluł ochroniarza, a ten uciekł. McKey: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegać na tym, że będziecie się ścigać w gondolach! Kimberly: Gondolach? Nie pomyliła ci się czasem Wenecja z Amsterdamem? McKey: Wykorzystaliśmy już nas czas we Włoszech... nie moja wina, że w Europie jest tyle ciekawych miejsc!~ Lukaninho: Więc? Zadanie, pamiętasz? McKey: A, tak! Więc dzisiejsze zadanie to wyścig gondoli!!! Cisza. Tony: I tyle? Selisha: Selisha-san miała nadzieje, że McKey-san wymyśli coś bardziej trudnego, w czym Selisha-san się wykaże! McKey: Dobrze, dobrze. A, kto po odcinku marudził, że nie chcę biegać ostatnio? Fatima: Wystarczy! McKey: Ale... Fatima: Nie! McKey: No... Fatima: Nie! McKey: Chcesz... Fatima: Nie! McKey: Poddaje się... Fatima: To super! Fatima poszła i usiadła do gondoli. Koło niej szybko usiadła Kimberly, która miała dosłownie narysowany na kartce uśmiech. Amsterdam, Gondola "Bitch, please!" right|150px Fatima wyznaczała swoją "przestrzeń". Kimberly: "Przyjaciółko". Co ty robisz? Fatima: Wiesz... jak chcesz być ze mną to spoko, ale ja potrzebuje swojej przestrzeni. Powinien być to kilometr, ale... z braku możliwości i braku chęci do mierzenia zmniejszyłam to... z własnej litości wobec ciebie... Kimberly dostała tiku nerwowego. Fatima: Więc ograniczmy się do ławki... Kimberly: Ale wiesz, że wtedy wylądowałabym w wodzie? Fatima: I co z tego? Lukaninho zatkał Kimberly usta. Lukaninho: Hej... jestem Luka... I TAK JAKBY JESTEŚMY W ŚRODKU ZADANIA!!! Fatima: Że przepraszam? Fatima spoliczkowała Lukaninho. Fatima: Kim ty się wydajesz, że możesz do mnie krzyczeć co? Lukaninho: A ty... Fatima jeszcze raz spoliczkowała Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Hej! Fatima jeszcze raz uderzyła Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Co ty? Fatima przyłożyła Lukaninho z wiosła. Lukaninho: Błagam... Fatima przyłożyła Lucę z kotwicy, a ten się rozpłakał. Lukaninho: Przeeeepraszam! Nie bij! Ja chcę do domu... przytulić się do mojej drogiej piłeczki! Piłeczko! O piłeczko! Buuuuu... Fatima: I już nigdy ze mną nie zadzieraj! Kimberly: Niesamowite... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Po tym, jak Lukaninho stał się posłuszny Fatimie... zrozumiałam, że to już mój koniec. Amsterdam, Most right|150px right|150px McKey stała nad mostem. Pod mostem płynął jeden z Amsterdamskich kanałów. Gondole już tam czekały wyłącznie na start. Lukaninho stał z wiosełkiem i płakał. Kenneth: Hej! Weź się ogarnij! Aż tak bardzo cię nie zmieszała z błotem... no dobra fakt, że przywaliła ci z wiosła, ani że masz guza z powodu tego, że drobna kobietka rzuciła w ciebie kotwicą to nic... w sumie. Czy w gondoli w ogóle są kotwice? Lukaninho: Nie!!! I w tym problem! Tony: Haha! Ale beksa! Lukaninho przywalił Tony'emu z wiosełka. Po chwili Tony wylądował w "krystalicznie czystej" wodzie. Tony wynurzył się cały w bąblach. Emma: O fuj! Nic ci nie jest Tony? Tony: Moja sfarz! Stażyści wyciągnęli Tony'ego na brzeg, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic znowu wrzucili go do gondoli. Tyson: Hej! Dajcie chłopakowi już spokój! McKey: Doszły do nas głosy sprzeciwu, że Tony za często mdlał, opuszczał zadania i widzowie uznali, że brak Tony'ego w drużynie to za wielki bonus... Tony: ... McKey: Zatem... zaczynajcie!!! Kajak "Bitch, please!" wyruszył na prowadzenie. Kajak Kaczuszek był daleko za nimi po pierwszej minucie. Amsterdam, Kanał right|150px right|150px Gondola drużyny "Bitch, please!" wpłynęła do podziemnej części kanału. Cały czas o dziwo utrzymywali prowadzenie. Kimberly: Wow... nie wiem jakim cudem, ale... Fatima okładała batem Kennetha i Lukaninho. Oboje pracowali jak małe robociki. Kimberly: Nie przesadzasz czasami? Fatima: Halo! Potrzebuje wizyty u kosmetyczki i to ekspresowej!!! Widzisz! Kimberly: Ale, co? Fatima: To! Fatima wyjęła zestaw lup. Przy przybliżeniu 10000000000x widać było malutki rozdwojony włos. Kimberly: Serio? Fatima: No serio! Więc! Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej!!! Fatima zaczęła biczować Kennetha i Lukaninho jeszcze mocniej, a oni pracowali jeszcze szybciej. Nagle połknął ich krokodyl. (pokój zwierzeń)Kenneth: Krokodyl? Serio?! Krokodyl zanurzył się pod wodą. W tym właśnie momencie wyprzedziły ich Kaczuszki. Emma: Nie powinniśmy im czasem pomóc?! Tyson: Tak jak oni pomogli Tony'emu? Emma: Ale oni mogą przecież zginąć! Tyson: Oni się jakoś nie... hej! Co wy robicie!!! Selisha i Bobbie walczyli na wiosła. Selisha: Selisha-san radzi Bobbiemu-kun by odłożył wiosełko! Selisha-san nie pozwoli by Bobbie-kun tworzył wiosełkiem starszych! Bobbie: Przestać się wtrącać w to co robię! Ja chcę tylko zawładnąć światem! Czy tak dużo wymagam?! Przecież chcę tylko zniszczyć całą Ziemię za pomocą tych twoich Starszych! Selisha: Niech Bobbie-kun znajdzie sobie jakąś porządną i nudną pracę w jakiś biurze! Bobbie: Ale najpierw! Selisha i Bobbie kun podskoczyli i wpadli prosto do paszczy krokodyla. Allice: Ja też! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec i Allice sami wlecieli do paszczy krokodyla. Emma: No teraz to musimy im pomóc, nie uważasz? Tyson: Tak... szczególnie, że pożarł nam Bobbiego, Selishę i Allice. W sumie jakby ich zjadł nic byśmy nie stracili szczególnego... Nagle krokodyl podniósł się i zaczął ścigać gondolę z Tysonem, Tonym i Emmą na pokładzie. Gongola z tą trójką zaraz zaczęła uciekać. Emma: Aaa! To już po nas! Tyson: Ale przynajmniej... Amsterdam, Otwarty Kanał right|150px right|150px Tyson, Emma i Tony najszybciej jak mogli wypłynęli z tunelu. Cały czas gonił ich krokodyl. Tyson: Jesteśmy na zewnątrz! Emma: I co jest niby w tym lepszego?! Krokodyl cały czas gonił ich gondolę, a przechodnie traktowali to coś jak zwyczajnie normalną rzecz. Nawet nie uciekali. Tyson: Serio?! Dla nich to normalne? Emma: Wiesz... na to chyba wygląda! Tony: Jusz... plo nas! Tyson i Emma: Aaaa! Nagle z paszczy Krokodyla wyskoczyła gondola drużyny "Bitch, please!" dodatkowo z Bobbie'm, Selishą, Allice i Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem na pokładzie. Na pokładzie stały również Eufemia i Kebeba, które się kłóciły. Eufemia: Idź do kopalni ty murzynko! Może przynajmniej się w ciemności wybielisz! Kebeba: Ach tak? To raczej ty leć na Księżyc. Przynajmniej będę miała tu święty spokój! Eufemia: Odezwała się! Jesteś czarna jak Beth! Kebeba: No przynajmniej! Już 55% Amerykan to czarni! Eufemia: Jak ich wybielę! A ciebie wyślę do kopalni! Kebeba: Ale przynajmniej umiem śpiewać i nie jestem zasuszonym ziemniakiem jak ty! Ty dinozaurze! Kenneth: Hej! Co wy tu?! Fatima wyrzuciła Eufemię i Kebebę za burtę, a resztę Kaczuszek wrzuciła do gondoli Kaczuszek. Fatima: O tak! Przedziale Zwycięzców! Nadciągam! Kimberly: My chyba na serio... Było już widać linie mety. Kimberly: ... to... Niestety. Gondola drużyny "Bitch, please!" wbiła się w słup, który wystawał z wody. Kimberly: ... PRZEGRAMY! Nie! Fatima: Divy przodem! Fatima wspięła się na słup, zaraz za nią zrobili to Kimberly i Kenneth. Lukaninho: Serio?! Lukaninho po prostu wszedł na pomost. Lukaninho: I kto się śmieje ostatni? Nie radzę wam dotykać tej wody... no chyba, że chcecie wylądować w szpitalu! Hahaha! Fatima: Ty! Lukaninho odszedł, a drużyna Kaczuszek właśnie przekroczyła linie mety. McKey: Kaczuszki wygrywają! Po raz kolejny! I w sumie nikt się już temu nawet nie dziwi... Emma: Tak! Allice: A to wszystko dzięki Międzygalaktycznemu Jednorożcu! Tyson: Nie? McKey: A drużynę "Bitch, please!" Znowu będzie czekała eliminacja... Ceremonia right|150px Lukaninho, Kenneth, Fatima i Kimberly zasiedli na swoich miejscach. Drużyna naprawdę miała już problemy. Po tej eliminacji miało im brakować już trzech osób do drużyny przeciwnej. McKey: Co się stało? Znowu tutaj? Lukaninho: Cóż... niektórzy za bardzo się zaangażowali... Fatima: A niektórzy postanowili nas zdradzić dla własnej korzyści! Lukaninho: To po co przez całą drogę batowałaś mnie?! Fatima: Bo chciałam iść do fryzjera w Przedziale Zwycięzców? Kimberly: Weźcie się już nie kłóćcie! I tak nam to teraz nie pomoże! Kenneth: Ważne, że ja nie nawaliłem! Wszyscy po chwili oddali już głosy. McKey stała z kopertą i trzema monetami w rękach. McKey: Cóż. To już coraz trudniejsza decyzja u was, ale... łap Kimberly! Jesteś bezpieczna! Kimberly złapała monetę. Kimberly: Serio?! Zostaję? McKey: Jak i Fatima! Fatima złapała monetę. Fatima: Wiedziałam, że w niczym nie zawiodłam! Lukaninho: Słucham?! Kenneth: Że co?! Przecież nic nie zrobiłem! McKey: I może o to chodzi! Dramatyczna Muzyka. McKey: Ostatnia moneta... tego wieczoru wędruje do... Lukaninho! Lukaninho złapał monetę. Fatima: Słucham?! Kimberly: Jak to! Przecież głosowałam na Lukaninho! Fatima: Ja też! Kenneth: I ja głosowałem na niego więc jak on... Lukaninho chytrze się uśmiechnął. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Oczywiście, że podmieniłem głosy. Co to dla mnie. Zresztą. Jak oni mogli by sobie poradzić beze mnie! A ty Fatimo? Ty kochana szykuj się na prawdziwą zemstę. Ochroniarze prowadzili Kennetha do wyjścia. Kenneth: To nie fair! Lukaninho podmienił głosy! Jak może mu ujść to z płazem! To nie... Ochroniarze wyrzucili Kennetha z pociągu z zapałką i wykałaczką. Lukaninho: Co panie! Dalej będziemy się ze sobą męczyć! Dziewczyny chciały zabić Lukaninho wzrokiem. McKey: Robi się naprawdę gorąco w drużynie "Bitch, please!" Kto jako kolejny pożegna się z programem? Czy Lukaninho zostanie zabity przez Fatimę i Kimberly? Czy Tony wydobrzeje? I czy Allice wreszcie zda żłobek? Tego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki! Przygody w Europie!!! Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Kenneth siedział na poboczu drogi. Kenneth: Czy ja serio zasługiwałem na eliminację? No popatrzcie! na mnie! Przecież mogłem być rasowym zwycięzcą... a teraz? A żeby cię Lukaninho! Różowy samochód zatrzymał się koło Kennetha. Tomy: OMG! Patrz mój ty mężusiu! To ten gej z Totalnej Porażki! Allen: O kurcze! Kochany! Zabieramy go! Kenneth: Aaa! Kenneth zaczął uciekać przed Tomy'm i Allenem. Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie